Ladeira abaixo, nós vamos
by Asukahiime
Summary: Bem, eles não sabiam explicar porque esse amor existia nem de onde ele surgira , mas eles sabiam para onde aquilo os levaria... Ladeira abaixo... "A força do desejo da carne facilmente vence as barreiras morais do homem insatisfeito" - T.J.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Bnha não me pertence, mas eu abuso dos personagens nas minhas fics.

PS: A musica utilizada nessa fanfic é "Way down We go - Kaleo"

* * *

Ladeira abaixo, nós vamos

 _Asukahiime_

 _._

 _ **Ohh Pai me diga**_

 _ **Nós recebemos o que merecemos?**_

 _ **Nós recebemos o que merecemos?**_

 _ **.**_

A morena sentada naquela cafeteria movimentada tinha os pensamentos distantes, seu noivo que estava a mesa sentado em sua frente havia a levado ali porque aquele lugar vendia o melhor cappuccino da cidade entretanto em sua mão começando a esfriar estava seu copo ainda cheio.

Fitou o rosto do noivo, o pensamento ainda longe, mas seus olhos ainda absorvendo a sua imagem, ele estava falando sem parar e mesmo que não estivesse realmente prestando atenção em uma só palavra do que ele dizia sabia que era sobre o seu trabalho, pois se tinha uma coisa que o Deku amava, era o que ele fazia, salvar vidas, ser um herói.

Percebendo as mudanças que os anos o trouxeram reparou como seus traços se tornaram mais maduros, mesmo que o rosto continuasse repleto de sardas como antes ele usava o cabelo curto agora o maxilar parecia mais firme a barba sempre estava por fazer e a sobrancelha mais grossa, apenas os olhos verdes e o sorriso por qual ela tinha se apaixonado continuavam o mesmo, mas então porque ela já não conseguia se sentir como antes olhando as duas coisas que mais amava nele?

\- Ochaco? Você esta bem? – balançou a cabeça em positivo despertando do mar de pensamentos e se concentrando nele – Você parece distraída desde o momento que chegamos aqui.

\- Eu... eu só... – respirando fundo e colocando no rosto o melhor sorriso que podia continuou – Eu só estou nervosa com os preparativos...

Se odiou por ver o sorriso dele surgir após a mentira, primeiro porque odiava mentir e segundo porque seus pensamentos estavam muito distantes do casamento.

\- Não se preocupe, eu tenho certeza que vai ser tudo maravilhoso – sua mão atravessou a mesa até alcançar a da morena – Eu confio em você Ochaco, nosso casamento vai ser perfeito, então decida o que você achar melhor e por mim vai estar bom.

Fitando a mão que segurava a sua deu um sorriso tímido, ela não merecia tudo aquilo, por mais que tivesse desejado tanto que chegasse esse momento em sua vida quando era mais nova, mesmo lutando com todas as suas forças para estar ao seu lado, agora que ela finalmente tinha seu amor, tudo parecia tão estranho...

Ele soltou sua mão quando o celular em seu bolso tocou, Uraraka se endireitou na cadeira e finalmente começou a bebericar seu cappuccino, já estava acostumada com os telefonemas atrapalhando o momento dos dois, não foi nenhuma surpresa quando ele atendeu e ela percebeu que era da agencia.

\- Como isso?… Ah, claro! Não, não atrapalha! Estou indo agora! – ele desligou o celular e a fitou – Preciso ir é uma emergência.

Levantando-se da mesa com um olhar que refletia silenciosas "desculpas" Midoriya saio sem dizer nada, ela sabia que ele precisava sair correndo para salvar o mundo afinal ele era um herói assim como ela, e no fundo ela gostaria muito que a falta de tempo por ele ter que salvar todos, fosse o verdadeiro problema.

Olhando agora para a fina e delicada aliança dourada em seu dedo voltou a pensar realmente no problema, o problema que a fazia sentir que não merecia aquilo. Ela tinha o relacionamento dos sonhos, com a o homem dos sonhos, ele era cavalheiro, romântico, engraçado, corajoso, amado não somente por ela mais também por todos, então porque... Porque justamente agora quando as coisas estavam se acertando, ele tinha que aparecer, aquele sentimento estranho que ficava a relembrando um par de olhos vermelhos...

Seu celular vibrou sobre a mesa avisando que havia recebido uma mensagem nova, levantou indo em direção do caixa para pagar a conta enquanto desbloqueava a tela para ver do que se tratava, lendo as letras rapidamente, sentiu seu coração apertar, parte por culpa, parte por empolgação, parte por surpresa, já que faziam dois anos que não se falavam pessoalmente.

" **Preciso te ver. Não é um pedido é uma ordem, só esteja lá, precisamos resolver isso cara redonda.(endereço)"**

Percebendo que deixou um sorriso escapar e que seu coração começava a acelerar (mesmo após ler que ele havia lhe chamado de cara redonda e ela odiava isso) voltou a se sentir culpada. Pagando a conta e saindo da cafeteria olhou para o céu que se esgueirava entre os prédios altos da cidade.

Nós recebemos o que merecemos? Balançou a cabeça sentindo uma lagrima escorrer dos seus olhos, Não, não recebemos, afinal ela recebia bem mais do que merecia e ironicamente não era mais o que ela queria.

.

 _ **Você deixou seus pés correrem livremente**_

 _ **O tempo passou enquanto caíamos**_

 _**Ohh antes da queda**_

 _ **Você teria coragem de olhá-los bem nos olhos?**_

.

Empurrando a porta de saída da agencia com certa indelicadeza que assustou o outro herói que acabara de chegar para o trabalho, Bakugou Katsuki tentava se acalmar mentalmente, mesmo que para todos em sua volta era nítido que ele estava bravo com alguma coisa, não que esse comportamento já não fosse considerado o natural do loiro, afinal ele sempre estava bravo, mas ele tinha um brilho diferente nos olhos vermelhos, aquele brilho que aparecia quando ele estava com muita raiva e não podia socar o culpado, que na maioria dos casos era quando ele mesmo era o culpado.

Andando pelas ruas ainda nervoso, tinha os punhos fechados, todos que cruzavam olhares com ele desviavam rapidamente amedrontados com a intensidade que refletia. Sem saber muito bem para onde ir porque seu turno na agencia havia acabado e não estava afim de voltar para casa, pois sabia que lá descontaria na mobília e já havia lhe causado prejuízo quatro vezes naquele mês continuou a andar pela rua ate entrar em uma conveniência para comprar um refresco, que quase não pagou, porque o menino do caixa assustado achou que era um assalto.

Ele se sentou no banco de uma praça ali perto, ainda segurava a lata do refresco em sua mão, enquanto olhava as pessoas passando por ali tentava não pensar naquilo que lhe causava tanta raiva, era outono e o vento gélido acertava sua pele causando um leve arrepio, mas para ele se concentrar no frio era melhor do que nos problemas que tinha, tomou um longo gole do refresco e quando parou notou um grupo de crianças barulhentas voltando da escola, entre o grupo tinha uma menininha com grandes olhos castanhos da cara redonda, praguejou baixinho sentindo a raiva voltar ao olhar a criança e se lembrar dela.

\- Shine... – sussurrou esmagando a latinha em sua mão – Shine... – e a lançou na lata de lixo acertando o alvo.

Ainda sentado, sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso, olhando a tela atendeu.

\- O que você quer Kirishima? – perguntou logo.

\- _Educado como sempre!_ – a voz do ruivo com leve tom de sarcasmo deu uma leve risada antes de prosseguir – _Liguei para saber como você está, Kaminari disse que você parecia um pouco perturbado pela manhã._

\- _Pede para o Kaminari cuidar da porra da vida dele, aproveita e faz o mesmo..._ – Katsuki com a mão livre pressionou a têmpora, tudo o que ele não precisava era de alguém tentando consola-lo, coisa que sabia que Kirishima faria.

\- _Se você tivesse deixado de ser orgulhoso e conversado com ela antes não estaria nessa situação_ – Bakugou trincou os dentes com raiva – _Não adianta fazer nada agora, não quando você ainda foi chamado para ser o padrinho de casamento!_

\- Porque você não cala a merda dessa boca?

\- _Porque não somos mais adolescentes e você tem que me ouvir! Quem sabe eu coloco um pouco de juízo na sua cabeça!_ \- bufando do outro lado da linha o ruivo continuou - _Desde quando isso começou eu te avisei que esse dia iria chegar a não ser que você tentasse! Mas não você preferiu fingir que não existia nada e agora não pode sair explodindo as coisas porque o convite de casamento chegou na sua casa!_

\- E o que eu faço agora porra? Pois se for para você falar das merdas que eu já sei não precisa ligar para a merda do meu celular!

\- _A não ser que você saiba voltar ao tempo e vá encontra-la no terraço, aconselho você se acalmar, porque apesar de tudo Midoriya ainda é seu amigo e você é o padrinho do casamento_. – escutou a respiração funda de Kirishima - _Você teria coragem de olha-lo bem nos olhos e dizer que foi atrás dela?_

\- Obrigado por não me ajudar em porra nenhuma Kirishima. – desligando o celular antes que o amigo voltasse a falar, passou as mãos sobre o rosto.

Ele não precisava escutar o que já sabia, o que estava o atormentando desde o dia que aquele convite chegara em sua casa, que era tarde demais para resolver aquilo que sentia pela menina, agora mulher, de cara redonda.

Era sua culpa, e ele sabia, tudo havia começado naquela maldita luta, quando a respeitara como oponente, se ali ele tivesse fingindo que ela era apenas um lixo e lutado assim os acontecimentos seguintes não teriam tanta importância.

Se tivesse a tratado indiferente, não ficaria curioso sobre ela, não começaria observa-la de longe e não aceitaria aquela aproximação. Ele iria trata-la rudemente e ai ela desistiria de manter contato, ele não aceitaria que ela conversasse com ele como se fossem amigos só porque moravam juntos e também não começaria passar mais tempo com ela, já que sabia que a garota estava chateada porque aquele maldito Deku estava se dedicando aos treinos e nunca iria nota-la como ela gostaria, o que ironicamente era como ele a via, também não teria que aguentar a ladainha de Kirishima sobre ele estar interessado nela e que todos estavam percebendo isso, e ele não teria feito tudo errado deixando-a esperando-o no terraço sozinha, após ler seu bilhete fingir que tinha a ignorado.

Aquela maldita luta foi o gatilho para o começo de tudo, o motivo dele estar ali lutando com o que ele queria fazer e o certo a se fazer. Soltou uma risada passando as mãos sobre o cabelo loiro rebelde, ele sempre teve Midoriya como rival desde que o baixinho ganhara poderes, Bakugou sempre se esforçava para ser o melhor herói e consequentemente melhor que ele mesmo que fossem "amigos", e em todos aqueles anos nunca achou que perderia para ele justamente naquilo que ele nunca se preocupou em ganhar.

Depois de um tempo ainda bravo e xingando baixinho enquanto observava as pessoas passar levantou-se do banco e retirou o celular do bolso, respirando fundo digitou rápido algumas palavras e enviou a mensagem para a garota.

Kirishima estava certo, não tinha como voltar ao tempo para tentar fazer as coisas serem diferentes e qualquer atitude que ele tomasse a não ser ficar quieto e deixar as coisas acontecerem não seria o certo, nem com Uraraka nem com Midoriya, a única coisa que Kirishima errou era sobre ele não conseguir encarar Deku nos olhos após ir atrás da garota, pois só tinha um jeito dele não conseguir encara-lo.

Se ele tivesse que olha-lo bem no fundo dos olhos fingindo que tinha feito de tudo para não perde-la.

.

 _ **Porque eles vão te perseguir**_

 _ **Até a escuridão**_

 _ **Sim e eles vão perseguir você**_

 _ **Até você cair**_

 _ **E eles vão te perseguir**_

 _ **Até o seu interior**_

 _ **Até que você não possa mais rastejar**_

 _._

 _\- Ele ira chegar... Não é possível que ele não encontrou o bilhete... Afinal eu preciso confessar... Ashido esta certa, estou me prendendo a amores do passado e não consigo ver o que esta na minha frente... – sussurrava para mim mesma tentando fazer com que as coisas se acalmasse dentro de mim enquanto andava de um lado para o outro – Bem eu deixei o bilhete ontem em sua cama... Não é possível que ele não tenha lido... CALMA URARAKA OCHAKO VAI DAR TUDO CERTO!_

 _Continuei andando de um lado para o outro naquele terraço o meu nervosismo fazia parecer que varias borboletas voavam no meu estomago, era pior do que usar zero gravity em mim mesma, meu coração batia tão forte que não me surpreenderia se ele saltasse do meu peito a qualquer momento, sorri nervosa tentando me convencer a não sair correndo dali, fitei o horário da tela do celular, ele já estava atrasado fazia cinco minutos._

 _Será que ele não iria aparecer? Um pânico tomou conta de mim, mas respirei fundo algumas vezes para me controlar. Não! Ele só esta atrasado, Bakugou costuma se atrasar para algumas coisas, principalmente quando o assunto não é relacionado a se tornar um herói. E pela Ashido o sentimento era reciproco e as outras meninas, como a Asui e a Momo, haviam concordado que com ela Bakugou parecia diferente, com certeza ele vai aparecer e eu vou falar como me sinto!_

 _Sentei-me em posição de indiozinho para espera-lo, bem se alguém me dissesse no primeiro ano que uma semana antes de nós formamos na escola, eu estaria no terraço esperando para me declarar a Katsuki Bakugou, provavelmente eu teria uma crise de riso e diria que a pessoa estava ficando maluca já que na verdade por quem eu era apaixonada era Izuku Midoriya, mas são essas pegadinhas do destino que faz com que tudo seja mais emocionante e nos mostra que nem sempre estamos certos e que na maioria das vezes julgamos sentimentos precipitadamente. Essa capacidade do destino de mostrar que nem tudo o que queremos no começo é o que realmente buscamos que faz com que a vida seja um grande enigma e principalmente quando se trata de amor a cada encontro você pode se surpreender._

 _\- Uraraka? – escutei a voz e levantei depressa desamassando a saia._

 _\- Kacch... Midoriya-kun? – sem entender o que o garoto de cabelos verdes fazia ali, o fitei surpresa._

 _\- Desculpa a demora... – ele deu um sorriso tímido enquanto caminhava para mais perto, eu o fitava ainda sem entender o que estava acontecendo – Eu acabei de ver o Kacchan, ele disse que havia se esquecido de me falar que você gostaria de falar comigo no terraço, uns dez minutos atrás, por isso vim correndo._

 _\- Ele te falou isso? – perguntei surpresa, sentindo meu coração se apertar._

 _\- Sim, ele acabou de falar comigo. Esta tudo bem? – ainda confusa e sentido meus olhos se encherem de lagrimas sorri para disfarçar – Tem certeza?_

 _\- Eu só... – sem conseguir segurar mais acabei deixando as lagrimas cair, e momentos depois senti os braços de Midoriya me envolverem em um abraço._

 _Eu sabia que apesar de tudo, a resposta de Bakugou podia não ser positiva, as meninas já tinham ate me deixado preparada para esse tipo de coisa, entretanto encarar a verdade com meus próprios olhos doía muito mais do que achei que doeria._

 _\- Seja o que for você pode me contra Uraraka... – Midoriya sussurrou em meu ouvido ainda me envolvendo em seus braços, continuei calada chorando._

 _Ele não me correspondia, e todos aqueles dias que eu passei ao seu lado e que aos poucos eu deixei que ele preenchesse meu coração tomando o lugar de Midoriya foi algo unilateral, engoli em seco, era uma das possibilidades isso acontecer e apesar de doer eu iria aos poucos lidar, eu tinha que lidar, mas o que realmente estava doendo naquele momento era que ele havia mandado Midoriya em seu lugar, isso era cruel..._

 _Me soltei dos braços de Deku e o fitei, ele parecia confuso com meu choro sorri para ele. Parecia que Katsuki tinha mandado um recado com aquilo, recado de que eu nunca deveria ter deixado de ama-lo, como se ele não se importasse com quem eu ficasse, desde que não fosse com o proprio..._

 _\- Você... V-você gostaria de sair comigo Midoriya? - indaguei, eu não tinha nada o que perder mesmo, e mesmo que recebesse um não dele, pelo menos iria seguir em frente ciente que tentei com as duas pessoas que já tive interesse._

 _\- Sair tipo encontro? – ele parecia ainda mais confuso, mas eu não o culpava, que menina chora em você antes de te chamar para sair?_

 _-Sim!_

 _-É... – ele começava a ficar vermelho – Eu adoraria Uraraka._

\- **Moça** você poderia me dar licença? – escutando a voz da mulher sobre seu ombro, Urarako Ochako com o rosto vermelho deu um passo para o lado deixando a mulher seguida de outras pessoas sair do metro, ela perdida em lembranças do passado nem havia percebido que estava impedindo a passagem das pessoas.

Ela desceria na próxima estação para encontra-lo na antiga casa que ele morou com os pais quando novo e que ainda pertencia a família do loiro, seu coração acelerou, e ficou um pouco aborrecida com aquilo, ela estava fazendo tudo errado, ela deveria o deixar esperando-o assim como ele havia feito a dois anos atrás, principalmente naquela situação aonde ela era noiva de Izuku, colocou a mão sobre o peito e respirou fundo, ela não sabia dizer o que era mais errado naquela situação, ela indo ate ele, ele a chamando para se encontra-la ou o pior de tudo aquele sentimento gritante que parecia a deixar ainda mais nervosa com a simples ideia de ele estar arrependido e falar o que ela gostaria de escutar no terraço.

Ela não era esse tipo de pessoa, não podia enganar Midoriya, mas quando se tratava de sentimentos ela não podia controlar e por mais que negasse, por mais que mentisse para si mesma e para qualquer um que perguntasse ela ainda sentia algo por Bakugou.

Ela amava o Midoriya, mas não podia mais negar que também amava Bakugou, para qualquer um que ela tentasse explicar parecia loucura, mas a verdade que ela insistia em negar era essa, ela amava duas pessoas, porém cada uma de um jeito completamente diferente e isso que fazia tudo ficar tão complicado.

Amar Deku era como viver no crepúsculo, sentada vendo o por do sol, era acolhedor, cheio de energia, belo aos olhos e trazia felicidade só por estar ali, faz com que você queira ficar por horas observando-o, até que chega o momento que você não se importa se o sol for embora e pode voltar para casa com a certeza que tudo esta bem, mas amar Kacchan não era nada parecido...

Amar Katsuki era como viver perdida na escuridão noturna, parecia perigoso, lhe dava medo, fazia com que ela sentisse vontade de correr de fugir, de procurar por luz, como se toda a escuridão em volta a dominasse a possuísse, mas com o tempo, fazia você ter vontade de ficar, de olhar o céu, de observar as estrelas a lua, ate que de repente ela se sentisse segura, como se sempre fizesse parte daquela escuridão, como nunca antes tivesse desejado o amanhecer.

Sabia que amava os dois, mas Midoriya era algo mais terno, calmo e tranquilizador enquanto Bakugou era como uma explosão, era quente, confuso e deixava tudo uma bagunça quando chegava, mas aquele tipo de bagunça que você sabe aonde esta tudo e não quer que ninguém arrume, pois se alguém tira algo do lugar é capaz de você nunca mais encontrar.

Chegando na estação desejada ela desceu do trem e começou dar passos lentos, começara o entardecer e os últimos raios de sol sumiam no horizonte, ela lembrou de Izuku e mais uma vez sentiu culpa.

Bakugou a muito tempo atrás fez sua escolha, ele poderia estar ali ao lado dela, poderia ser ele, mas ele escolheu o Midoriya, respirou fundo ao chegar na frente da antiga casa do garoto, não importava o que ela sentia, não importava o que ele diria, era tarde demais, mesmo ela sabendo quem o coração queria ela decidiu fazer o que era certo, ela conversaria com Katsuki e voltaria para Midoriya.

Mesmo que aquele sentimento e desejo continuasse a perseguindo por anos, até ela cair, ate o seu interior, ela seria mais forte e faria a coisa certa, por Midoriya.

.

 _ **E ladeira abaixo nós vamos**_

 _ **ladeira abaixo nós vamos**_

 _ **Diga ladeira abaixo nós vamos**_

 _ **.**_

Katsuki avistou a antiga casa que morou a juventude inteira o que lhe causou uma leve nostalgia, foi destrancar o portão quando percebeu que ele já estava aberto, engoliu em seco, ela havia chego primeiro, fechou o portão, e caminhou ate a porta de entrada.

Quando abriu a porta a avistou sentada em uma poltrona as pernas cruzadas o rosto pensativo, ele ficou um tempo parado, a morena percebeu a sua presença e virou em sua direção os olhares se cruzaram, e foi como uma explosão, uma explosão nítida e em conjunto, com uma mistura de culpa, desejo, amor e arrependimento, Uraraka foi a primeira a desviar o olhar, e começou a fitar o chão, o rosto corando.

O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior ainda sem desviar o olhar, um tanto por raiva outro tanto porque o gesto era inconsciente sobre um desejo que ele sentia ao olha-la ali sentada, Uraraka não havia mudado muito aos seus olhos, ela parecia um pouco mais magra, talvez uma dieta para o casamento, e seus cabelos agora chegavam um pouco depois dos ombros, seu rosto tinha dado uma pequena afinada, mas continuava com as maças do rosto redondas dando um aspecto infantil, a não ser pelo corpo, que claramente era de uma mulher.

Batendo a porta com força, o que fez sem perceber, por causa da raiva que sentiu, fez com que ela pulasse na poltrona pelo susto, os olhares se cruzaram novamente e os dois ficaram um tempo assim sem dizer nada.

Bakugou praguejou mentalmente, ali em sua frente estava ela, com seus grandes olhos castanhos encarando-o e ele poderia ter tido aqueles olhos acompanhando-o para onde ele quisesse, mas fora burro, fora fraco, deixou ela ir e agora tudo o que ele podia fazer era aquilo, olha-la, enquanto futuramente o maldito Deku a levaria para o altar.

\- Bem... Estou aqui – a morena levantou-se deixando sua bolsa sobre a poltrona – O que você gostaria de falar Kacch...suki? – corrigiu-se ao chamar seu nome.

Uraraka estava nervosa, ela sabia que não seria fácil, mas ficar ali sozinha com ele estava saindo pior do que imaginava, seu coração batia e sentia seu nervosismo quase ultrapassar a pele, essa não era a primeira vez que o encontrara depois do ocorrido, melhor, do não ocorrido no terraço, mas como sempre evitava uma conversa diretamente com ele e o local sempre estava repleto de outras pessoas, poderia dizer que aquela era primeira vez em dois anos que ficava sozinha com ele para uma conversa.

Ele parecia mais alto, e seu rosto ganhara traços mais másculos, seu cabelo ainda era de um loiro rebelde e seus olhos a fitando pareciam duas labaredas vermelhas de fogo vivo, sem dizer nada ele deu passos duros ate ela, parando em sua frente ela olhou para cima para poder encara-lo.

\- Sobre isso... – falou encarando sua boca depois voltando para seus olhos.

\- Isso o que? – a morena perguntou dando um passo para trás ao perceber que ele estava perto demais.

\- Não se faça de estupida cara de bolacha – deu um passo para frente reaproximando-se – Isso... – erguendo a mão acariciou o rosto da garota, Uraraka entreabriu a boca e engoliu em seco em seguida, então reunindo toda sua força de vontade segurou a mão do garoto interrompendo a caricia.

\- Se você quis dizer "isso" como "nós" – então soltou sua mão – Não tem o que falar, porque nunca existiu um "nós", que eu me lembro você deixou isso claro quando me deixou esperando no terraço.

\- Ochako... – sussurrou dando um passo para trás – Eu sei que fiz merda, mas... Porra você vai se casar e eu... Eu só nunca, disse... Merda...

Virando-se e chutando com tudo a mesa do seu lado que se estraçalhou em vários pedaços praguejou mentalmente por aquilo, por ter que ser daquele jeito, ele vindo tarde demais recuperar algo que era seu, pois ela era sua, e isso não era um desejo de posse ou porque ele não admitia derrota até porque durante esse dois anos ela fora de outro, na verdade ela era sua porque ele sabia, ela sabia lê-la, estava nítido nos olhos da morena, mesmo que ela negasse, ela ainda o olhava como antes, na verdade ela ate o olhava um pouco diferente, existia um certo desejo que antes não era tão visível.

\- Eu queria escutar o que você iria me dizer no terraço... – confessou – Mesmo sendo tarde...

A garota ainda olhava para as madeiras que minutos atras fora uma mesa no chão, qualquer outra mulher teria saído correndo dali com esse acesso de raiva, mas ela sabia que sua raiva nunca ultrapassava de objetos, pelo menos quando se tratava dela. Caminhou ate ele, o loiro estava com os punhos cerrados e fitava o chão, ela tocou em seu braço, o que fez ele fita-la.

\- Você sabe o que eu iria dizer... – ele ficou de frente para ela novamente - Mas para que saber o que eu iria dizer se não vai mudar nada?

\- A não ser que você queira mudar – arqueou uma sobrancelha – Ai mudaria tudo...

\- Katsuki... Eu... Nós… - os olhos de Uraraka encheram-se de água, seu coração disparava, Bakugou uniu a sua testa a dela.

\- O que você iria dizer para mim naquele dia? – o hálito quente acertou seu rosto causando um leve arrepio.

\- Eu não... – Uraraka separou-se novamente - Eu não posso continuar aqui. Eu não posso, eu não quero mais isso! – afirmou erguendo a voz.

\- Não quer mais isso o que? – indagou Katsuki erguendo a voz também – Porque se você não quer mais essa maldita distancia, essa merda de duvida e de arrependimento eu concordo, pois não quero mais, agora se você esta dizendo que não quer mais isso – ele apontou para os dois – Não tem o que você não querer, pois nunca tivemos nada, como você mesma disse, porém eu acho que esse é a porra do problema.

Ele voltou a cerrar os punhos e se afastou da garota, Uraraka deixou uma lagrima cair, mas secou depressa para que ele não visse, Bakugou tinha passos firmes sobre o chão e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

\- Eu não quero te ver mais Bakugou é isso que eu quero! – os olhos do rapaz a encararam incrédulos quando ela afirmou aquilo quase em um grito.

\- Lamento não poder fazer isso, porque não sei se você já se esqueceu eu vou ser o padrinho da porra do seu casamento! E talvez futuramente o padrinho dos seus filhos! - Rebateu sarcástico.

\- Então não vá, assim como não foi antes me encontrar, faça esse favor e não vá!

\- O que você quer? O que quer escutar? – perguntou se aproximando dela novamente - Quer escutar que eu estou arrependido, que eu fui um idiota, que te perder foi a coisa mais estupida que eu já fiz ou quer escutar que eu me sinto culpado vindo aqui falar com você, pois além de ser a garoto que eu amo também é a merda da noiva do meu amigo?

\- Eu...Eu...

\- Para de gaguejar Uraraka! Pode falar! Porque você não fala logo que me odeia?!

\- Porque eu não te odeio imbecil! – sentido a raiva se misturar com a dor e o ressentimento que sentia por ele, começou a golpear o peitoral do loiro com os punhos – Esse é o problema! Você fez tudo errado! Você não me escolheu e mesmo assim você mandou a mensagem e eu vim! Eu não te odeio! Eu ME odeio!

Bakugou segurou os punhos de Uraraka, ate que ela parasse de golpeá-lo, quando ela parou e começou deixar as lagrimas rolaram, ele a puxou enlaçando seus braços em volta da garota.

\- Eu devia ter ido te ver aquele dia, tudo seria diferente... – sussurrou apoiando o queixo em sua cabeça.

\- Mas você não foi... – parando de chorar ela se afastou novamente – Eu amo o Midoriya e vou casar com ele Katsuki.

\- Se você o ama tanto o que você faz aqui?

\- Eu não...

\- Fala a verdade Ochako! – o tom de sua voz estava raivosa novamente – Você pode ate amar ele, mas com certeza não é o suficiente, pois se não você não teria pensado em vir me ver!

\- Eu só quis resolver as coisas, isso não prova que eu não o amo.

\- Se é assim porque você não diz, vamos! – ele ergueu o rosto dela segurando em seu queixo para que a encarasse – Fala, olhando para mim que você não sente mais nada, que é aquele maldito que você escolhe, eu prometo te deixar em paz depois.

Uraraka sentiu seu coração acelerar, sua respiração ficou ofegante, ele estava tão perto, já tinha perdido as contas das vezes que tinha sonhado com ele assim tão próximo, para depois passar o resto do dia culpada por ainda sonhar com ele.

Ela precisava dizer, ela precisava! Aquelas palavras o deixaria distante para o resto de sua vida, depois de dizer aquilo ela conseguiria deixar o passado para trás e viveria feliz com Deku, então porque elas não saiam? Porque ela sentia que tinha um nó em sua garganta, um nó que doía e impedia que sua voz saisse.

Cansado de esperar, Katsuki fez o que queria fazer desde que atravessara aquela porta, ele tomou os lábios da garota com os seus, no começo, surpresa ela não retribui de imediato apenas arregalou os olhos ate que aos poucos relaxou dando passagem a língua do garoto, deixando com que o beijo acontecesse.

Naquele momento nenhum dos dois se lembrava mais qual era a situação complicada de ambos tudo o que queriam era aproveitar aquilo que por tanto tempo esperaram, mas nunca haviam tido oportunidade para deixar acontecer.

Os lábios da garota eram macios sobre os seus, Katsuki sentia seu corpo esquentar enquanto ele explora a boca da morena com sua língua que ainda mantinha o beijo tímido, suas mãos grandes desceram sobre sua cintura e agarraram as nádegas da morena trazendo-a para perto, Uraraka deixou escapar um gemido quando o loiro abandonou sua boca e começou a fazer uma trilha de beijos molhados até seu pescoço, foi ao sentir seu corpo todo queimar e abrir os olhos que pareceu voltar a si.

\- Katsuki... Por favor, não… - então empurrando o loiro separando seus corpos correu ate a poltrona e pegou sua bolsa, indo em direção da porta, ela olhou para ele antes de sair.

Ele continuava sem dizer nada parado aonde ela havia interrompido o beijo de costas para a porta, encarando suas costas deixou que as lagrimas caíssem sobre o rosto e reuniu toda a sua coragem para dizer a sua maior mentira:

\- Eu amo o Izuku, Katsuki, e eu escolho ele, amo ele mais do que você – engolindo em seco e reunindo forçar para continuar segurou a maçaneta para fechar a porta – Esqueça o que aconteceu, e espero que cumpra a promessa de me deixar em paz...

Fechando a porta começou a dar passos largos enquanto escutava o loiro berrar "Shine!" e vários barulhos de explosões vieram em seguida, ela não olhou para trás, apenas deixou que as lagrimas rolassem sobre o rosto e seguiu em frente em direção a estação de trem, pois sabia que se olhasse para trás ela iria fraquejar e correr de volta para ele, fazendo todos os seus planos irem ladeira abaixo.

.

 _ **Porque eles vão te perseguir**_

 _ **Até que você esteja preso**_

 _ **Ohh ladeira abaixo nós vamos**_

.

(Duas semanas depois)

\- Eu amo ele Ashido, vai ficar tudo bem... – Uraraka falava no telefone enquanto dobrava as peças de roupa que faltava para colocar nas caixas de papelão.

\- _Você tem certeza? Ah, Ochako-chan eu me preocupo! Eu só não quero que você se arrependa dizendo que fez a escolha errada futuramente..._

\- Qual a escolha que você considera errada? – Uraraka sentou-se sobre a cama dobrando a ultima peça que faltava e respirando fundo, ela odiava mudanças.

\- _Aquela que você não estiver escolhendo de acordo com o coração, sabe casamento é um negocio serio, então por favor só tenha certeza que é realmente ele que você deseja passar o resto da sua vida!_

\- É ele Ashido, sempre foi, e você estava lá para saber que desde o começo foi ele, eu só fiquei confusa com tudo o que aconteceu... Mas eu tenho certeza, eu vou fazer isso!

- _Saiba que eu e as meninas apoiamos você, desde que esteja escolhendo de coração._

\- E eu sei que estão – Uraraka deu um sorriso – Bem, acho que agora falta vocês virem me ajudar com a mudança, não é?

\- _Oh! Pode ter certeza, pela manhã estaremos todas ai! Até amanhã Ochako!_

\- Até! – desligando o celular e o guardando no bolso se jogou na cama.

Tudo aquilo em breve iria acabar, amanhã ela estaria em sua nova casa e metade de seus problemas teriam sido resolvidos, virou de barriga para cima fitando o teto do quarto, depois de sua mudança só teria mais um problema que teria que resolver antes se seguir em frente, o desejo por Bakugou que continuava a lhe perceguir, agora pior do que antes.

Já havia se passado duas semanas desde que encontraram ele em sua antiga casa, depois daquilo por mais que tentasse se manter com os pensamentos livres dele sempre se pegava pensando no loiro, em seus lábios e em como ela continuava sendo uma idiota.

Respirou fundo, ela resolveria um problema de cada vez, primeiro os mais fáceis, depois os mais complicados, e por ultimo o pior de todos Bakugou.

.

 _ **Ladeira abaixo nós vamos**_

 _ **Ladeira abaixo nós vamos**_

 _ **Ladeira abaixo nós vamos**_

 _ **.**_

\- O pessoal tá reclamando que você não respondeu ainda se vai ou não naquele encontro que vai ter no barzinho com todo o pessoal da sala.

\- Talvez porque eu não queira ir – Bakugou fitou Kirishima que revirou os olhos, os dois conversavam enquanto caminham pela cidade, sem um proposito especifico em mente, só conversar mesmo.

\- AH, vamos Bakugou! Ficar em casa quebrando as coisas não vai adiantar nada, sobre o que aconteceu com a Urara... – o ruivo parou de falar quando o loiro lançou um olhar mortal em sua direção – Ok, não vou falar sobre o assunto, mas se tivesse me escutado nada teria acontecido.

\- Mas nada aconteceu...

\- Agora você vai negar o que aconteceu também? - o ruivo levantou as duas mãos em direção ao céu incrédulo - Você não pode negar, você tem que superar!

\- Porque você não cala a porra do boca Kirishima...

\- Você fica bravo com muita facilidade!

-Talvez seja porque você consegue me tirar do serio com muita facilidade.

O amigo iria voltar a falar quando o celular do loiro tocou, tirando ele do bolso Bakugou atendeu.

\- Alo?

\- _Katsuki..._ – cerrou a sobrancelha surpreso ao reconhecer a voz da garota – _Preciso falar com você, me encontre no mesmo lugar que nos vimos pela ultima vez._

\- Na minha... – se calou quando percebeu que ela desligou o celular.

Confuso Kirishima olhava o amigo esperando ele dizer quem era, mas sua resposta foi apenas um "até logo" antes de Bakugou sair apresado pela rua.

O ruivo respirou fundo, aquilo não parecia bom.

.

 _ **Ladeira abaixo nós vamos**_

 _ **Ladeira abaixo nós vamos**_

 _ **Ladeira abaixo nós vamos**_

 _ **.**_

Arfando um pouco porque ele havia vindo apressado ate sua antiga casa, Bakugou parou para respirar no portão antes de entrar, no fundo ainda estava confuso por Ochako ter ligado e marcado outro encontro, ainda mais porque ela marcara em sua antiga casa o que era no mínimo estranho, porque a não ser que ela quisesse falar algo muito particular, o que ele quis da ultima vez, ela poderia ter marcado em qualquer esquina mais próxima.

No meio do caminho ele havia ate pensado em dar meia volta e não ir encontra-la, mas somente porque da ultima vez que a deixara esperando havia se arrependido amargamente, preferiu seguir em frente e encarar o quer que fosse que ela tinha para dizer.

Afinal o que poderia ser pior do que aquilo que ele já estava vivendo? Ela já iria se casar com outro, e ele não podia mais entrar em contato com ela por mais quisesse, mesmo após ver com seus próprios olhos que a garota ainda o queria.

Respirou fundo e atravessou o portão e entrou em seguida em sua antiga casa, abrindo a porta olhou em volta ela não estava sentado na poltrona como da ultima vez, bem ate porque não existia mais poltrona naquele lugar, deu de ombros passando pelos restos dos moveis quebrados que havia deixado de qualquer jeito, após sua explosão de raiva com a morena, depois teria que mandar uma diarista para dar um jeito naquilo.

Procurou ela entre cômodos restante ali, não a encontrou, então conclui que não havia chego ainda, foi quando escutou um barulho vindo do quarto de cima e subiu as escadas apressados, atravessou a porta aberta do antigo quarto dos seus pais, fitou a garota que estava usando uma saia curta e regata branca, em suas mãos segurava um quadro que antes estava no criado mudo.

\- Ochako... – chamou a garota que tomou um susto e quase derrubou o quadro.

\- Desculpa eu estava apenas olhando... – colocando a foto novamente no lugar, se virou para encarar o loiro.

Os olhares se cruzaram mais desviaram em seguida, parte com vergonha do que havia acontecido entre os dois e parte por tristeza por aquilo não poder acontecer novamente.

-Não sabia que era curiosa... - confessou o loiro dando dois passos em sua direção.

-E não sou.

\- Ah, claro, percebi isso – respondeu sarcástico comum sorriso.

Houve um silêncio constrangedor ate Uraraka respirar fundo e começar a falar.

\- Eu tenho uma coisa para lhe dizer.

\- Eu espero que tenha.

Ela ficou mais um momento em silêncio tentando encontrar as palavras certas para dizer, Bakugou a fitou, a morena parecia séria, com certeza ele estava errado sobre as coisas poderem piorarem, pois se a noticia fosse tão ruim do jeito que ela estava fazendo parecer ela provavelmente pediria para ele se mudar de país ou diria que ela iria se mudar de país.

\- Eu vou me mudar...

\- O que?! – exclamou depois se repreendeu mentalmente por interrompe-la, já que uma das coisas que tinha colocado na cabeça antes de pisar ali é que não mostraria que estava afetado com nada que ela dissesse – Merda... pode continuar.

Brincando com os dedos e fitando o chão a morena respirou fundo, ensaiando em sua mente tudo parecia fácil demais, agora ali perto dele, tendo que olha-lo nos olhos, ter que lidar com seu coração acelerado e com sua imaginação que toda vez fazia ela pensar naquele beijo, parecia quase impossível.

\- Eu vou me mudar amanhã para um apartamento somente meu. – Bakugou enrugou a testa não entende porque ela tinha que lhe dizer aquilo, percebendo que ele continuava confuso Uraraka suspirou, provavelmente ele não sabia com quem ela morava – Eu terminei com o Midoriya, nós morávamos juntos.

\- Você terminou com ele? – surpreso e sem pensar bem no que fazia Katsuki deixou que um sorriso escapasse dos lábios, um daqueles sorrisos que pareciam de um assassino louco.

\- Eu cancelei o casamento e eu menti para você... – ela ainda fitava o chão e não percebera que o loiro dava passos em sua direção – A verdade é que eu ainda amo você, eu não sei explicar como foi que surgiu esse sentimento eu só sei que ele surgiu e eu não conseguiria tentar com outra pessoa, se não soubesse que já tinha feito de tudo para dar certo com você Baku... – sua frase foi interrompida pelos lábios do loiros que em um movimento rápido a enlaçou em seus braços a beijando.

\- Eu também quero fazer de tudo para dar certo com você – sussurrou Katsuki após separar os lábios dela – Eu te amo cara redonda.

Fazendo um bico pelo cara redonda, mas deixando passar dessa vez, Uraraka tomou seu lábios novamente. Ele sentiu os lábios macios contra os seus e não demorou a aprofundar o beijo, as línguas dançando com urgência só provava mais uma vez o quanto o sentimento era verdadeiro, o quanto os dois haviam esperado por aquele momento, onde finalmente nada impedia dos dois ficarem juntos, nem eles mesmo.

As mãos de Bakugou desceram sobre a silhueta de Uraraka, o corpo da morena estremecendo quando sentiu as palmas chegando as coxas, ele sentia aos poucos o corpo começar a ferver.

.

 _ **Você deixou seus pés correrem livremente**_

 _ **O tempo passou enquanto caíamos**_

 _ **Ohh antes da queda**_

.

As mãos da garota subiram pela nuca e agarraram os cabelos revoltos loiros, o beijo se tornando vorás, um calor começava subir pelo corpo de ambos e cada célula da sua pele implorava por toque, sentindo-a estremecer a cada toque e percebendo como a garota era sensível a qualquer caricia, o loiro deixou escapar um sorriso no cantos do lábios, após morder o lábio inferior da garota, sem demora ele a ergueu pelas nádegas fazendo com que ela entrelaçasse suas pernas em volta de seu quadril, as mãos subiram as costas da morena por de baixo da regata sentido a pele macia.

Uraraka deixou um gemido escapar sobre os lábios quando sentiu a mão de Bakugou acariciar suas costas, ela enlaçou sua pernas mais firmemente sobre seu quadril como se quisesse diminuir ainda mais a distancia que existia entre os dois, ele interrompeu o beijo em seus lábios para começar descer uma trilha molhada deles pelo pescoço da morena.

Ainda a beijando ele começou a dar passos em direção a cama com a garota enlaçado sobre seu quadril, chegando a beirada ele a soltou deixando com que caísse sobre o colchão, ela soltou um gritinho surpresa, o que fez com que ele sorrisse enquanto tirava sua camisa, após se ver livre da peça de roupa, olhou a morena sobre os lençóis, seu olhos grandes castanhos o fitavam cheio de desejo, e ele não sabia por quanto tempo sonhou em vê-la o cobiçando com aquele tipo de olhar, os fios castanhos de seu cabelo estavam espalhados pelo lençol, as maças do rosto avermelhadas, a boca um pouco inchada pelos beijos a saia agora erguida revela a sua peça intima da cor branca e a regata toda amassada, ela estava simplesmente perfeita aos seus olhos.

.

 _ **Porque eles vão te perseguir**_

 _ **Até a escuridão**_

 _ **Sim e eles vão perseguir você**_

 _ **Até você cair**_

 _ **.**_

Bakugou se despi-o também da calça ficando somente com a cueca box preta, ele puxou um sorriso de lado e passou a língua sobre os lábios, Ochako vendo aquilo desviou o olhar ficando ainda mais rubra.

\- Não me olhe assim… - sussurrou envergonhada.

\- Assim como? – perguntou o loiro, tirando a regata da garota e se livrando rapidamente da saia deixando-a apenas com a roupa intima, deitando-se sobre Uraraka depois, apoiando uma mão a cada lado de seu corpo – Como se eu não quisesse provar cada parte deliciosa do seu corpo? – sussurrou em seu ouvido – Ou como se eu não te achasse a mulher mais sexy do mundo quando está apenas de roupa intima esperando por mim?

Uraraka ficou ainda mais rubra, e sentiu seu coração acelerar como se fosse sair do peito com aquelas palavras, ficou tão sem graça que não sabia o que responder, o que mesmo ela não sabendo, só fazia Bakugou a deseja-la ainda mais.

.

 _ **Porque eles vão te perseguir**_

 _ **Até que você esteja preso**_

 _ **Ohh ladeira abaixo nós vamos**_

.

Tomando sua boca novamente em um beijo cheio de desejo, Bakugou desceu a mão livre para a parte intima da morena que gêmeo entre seus lábios quando sentiu os dedos experientes brincarem com sua parte intima.

Ela estava molhada e se recontorcia sobre os dedos dele, os beijos intensos eram interrompidos pela busca de ar e a morena tinha as mãos em volta do corpo másculo, elas subiam e desciam sobre as costas malhadas do loiro deixando marcas de suas unhas ali, seu coração batia freneticamente sobre o peito, estar deitada naquela cama com ele, estar tocando-lhe e recebendo suas caricias era o paraíso, se ela pudesse congelar o tempo faria agora, para eternizar quem eles eram quando se amavam livremente.

Bakugou interrompeu a carícia em sua região intima e agora descia beijos sôfregos sobre o colo da garota, chegando então aos peitos fartos e bem formados, em um movimento rápido tirou seu sutiã, que tinha o feixe a frente, revelando os mamilos da garota, Uraraka voltou a ficar vermelha, Katsuki apenas passou a língua sobre os lábios antes de tomar um dos mamilos com a boca começando uma sequência de chupões. Uraraka sentindo uma nova onde de prazer invadi-la, se recontorcia de prazer e segurou firme o lençol mordendo o lábio inferior para não soltar um gemido alto quando o loiro desceu para acariciar com os lábios agora sua parte intima.

.

 _ **E ladeira abaixo nós vamos**_

 _ **ladeira abaixo nós vamos**_

 _ **Diga ladeira abaixo nós vamos**_

.

Uraraka teve o primeiro orgasmo enquanto Bakugou a acaricia, o corpo dela pareceu entrar em um torpor a levando para outro mundo, ondas elétricas pareciam atravessar todos seus músculos e quando aquela sensação passou, outra onda de prazer começou em seu corpo quando Katsuki mais uma vez voltara a acaricia-la, para finalmente chegarem ao ato final.

As mãos voltaram tocando seu corpo e ajudando a se erguer, enquanto o loiro sentava-se sobre o colchão, os lábios se encontrando novamente recomeçando um beijo onde as línguas dançavam buscando espaço, Ochako sento-se sobre o colo dele, e sem cerimônia dessa vez, Bakugou a surpreendendo a penetrando fazendo com que os dois virassem um só.

Eles soltaram gemidos de prazer e ficaram alguns instantes assim aproveitando a sensação de estarem um dentro do outro.

.

 _ **Ladeira abaixo nós vamos**_

 _ **Ladeira abaixo nós vamos**_

 _ **Ladeira abaixo nós vamos**_

 _ **.**_

Quando o êxtase de estar um dentro do outro passou os dois começaram a dança, Uraraka cavalgava sobre o membro gemendo alto e rapidamente enquanto Bakugou a ajudava segurando em seus quadris e a trazendo para si, eles ficaram um bom tempo nessa posição até optarem por outra que assim como aquela trouxe ainda mais prazer, os movimentos foram rápidos, os corações batiam agitados, os corpos suados e os sentimentos vividos em chamas.

Então juntos chegaram ao clímax, caindo exaustos sobre a cama. A morena deitou-se sobre o peito do loiro, a respiração dos dois se tornando mais calma a cada minuto que se passava, quando ela já não ofegava mais deslizou o dedo indicador sobre o peitoral de Bakugou inquieta, o loiro que estava com os olhos fechados os abriu e a fitou, Ochako olhava a própria mão, mas pareciam distante, a franja grudada sobre a testa e o rosto vermelho, ele sorriu ao perceber que achava-a bonita assim também, principalmente porque estava nua sobre seus braços.

\- Em que está pensando? - perguntou ele rompendo o silêncio.

\- Sobre nós...

-E?

\- Não estava mentindo quando disse que faria de tudo para dar certo com você – os olhos castanhos o fitaram.

\- Eu também não... – depositando um beijo na testa da morena que sorriu fechando os olhos em seguida, puxou parte do lençol e os cobriu.

Não importava o quanto aquilo tinha enrolado para acontecer, agora juntos não existia erro , não existia duvida, não existia dor, não existia remorso, apenas duas pessoas que se amavam e finalmente estavam juntas e decididas a se dar uma chance de ser feliz jogando todo o passado cheio de erros, ladeira abaixo.

Fim

* * *

Yoooooo! Mais um fic aqui e agora de um casal polemico!

Espero que tenham gostado e deixem comentários!

Ps: Aqueles que ficaram com do Deku não fiquem, ele é o heroi número um! E ele sabia que tinha algo de errado com ela...

Ps2: Essa fic é um presente para minha amiga Juchin S2 que me fez viciar nesse shippe crack que é cannon só no meu kokoro!


End file.
